


Snow Days

by greekowl87



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MSR, Snow Days, domestic!msr, iwtb era, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Prompt: "You're getting crumbs all over my bed" and "Good thing I didn't ask for your opinion." Mulder and Scully deal with a snow day(s) during with IWTB era. Fluff. Pure fluff.





	Snow Days

Snow. Snow. And more snow. The meteorologists were calling it the blizzard of the decade. The entire weekend it was going to be snowing. Those big, heavy, sticky fluff snowflakes that clung to everything like superglue and only piled up. They were calling for something around three feet of snow. Mulder honestly could not remember seeing so much snow in Virginia. There were a few random winters from his childhood on the Vineyard he remembered bring such extensive snowfall. While Scully had been at the hospital the past week, Mulder took their new, additional car, a used 1995 Ford Ranger Pick-Up and hiked up into town to stock up on provisions.

Wine. Lots of wine. Red preferably. A bottle of whiskey and vodka. At the grocery store, he picked up the usual milk and bread, but as he strolled down the isles, he called her, not expecting her to pick up.

"This is Dr. Scully," her voice greeted him mechanically.

"What are you wearing, doc?" he whispered huskily.

"Mulder," she purred. He could imagine her cheeks blushing. "What are you doing?"

He chuckled. "Stocking up for the snowstorm. What do you want?"

"Mulder you know I have to work this weekend."

"Like hell you're working. You know we're going to be snowed in. The neighbors won't be able to plow our driveway like last time and you know they don't plow the roads. Scully, this isn't a few inches their calling for, it's three feet. You're not driving."

"I can stay at the hospital," she told him. Someone else was talking in the background. "Mulder, I have to go."

"Scully," he said quickly, "humor me. Come home and stay home? If you can drive than fine. But please, come home this weekend?"

There was a long, reluctant pause. He could hear her breathing which was not normally a good sign. "Pick up some popcorn, the unbuttered kind, some chicken, steaks, and vegetables. I can make chicken parm and you can do that shepherd's pie you do so well. Oh, and make sure we have firewood and gasoline in case the power goes out."

"The power won't go out."

"You said that last winter. Mulder, I really have to go."

"Okay. Scully."

"Yeah?"

He lowered his voice softly, in the tone that he knew would make her shiver. "I love you." Three simple words still held so much power. "Will I see you tonight?"

"Mpmh. You know what I expect when I get home," she whispered.

"I'll make it worth your while, G-woman."

Mulder hung up without further word and finished his shopping expedition with the aforementioned items on her list and adding a few items of his own. He finished up the afternoon by ensuring they had water, extra firewood, and extra gasoline for the generator in the likely event they lost power.

. . . . 

Scully huffed angrily, her breath unfurling in the cold, snowy air like dragon's smoke. She was tired, angry. She almost lost control of her new Ford Escape twice on the snowy roads. Despite everything, she came home because Mulder asked her to. She could have just as easily stayed at the hospital and crashed in the doctor's lounge. But she wanted to come home. She wanted to see him. She wanted to feel--

"Scully," Mulder called from the doorway. "Welcome home. I was beginning to worry."

"Driving was a bitch."

He just smiled and walked down the snowy stairs and held open his arms. She let him hug her tightly, pressing a searing kiss against the crook of her neck. "I thought you weren't going to make," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and pulled back, her leather gloved hand playing with his long hair. "Hm. I almost didn't. I almost got into not one, but two accidents." She sighed. "You need to get a haircut."

"Pity I can't drive out and do that tonight. You know the snow is just started. The last amount is only six inches and they're still calling for another twenty inches. I'm glad you got home when you did."

"Twenty more inches?" Her eyebrows rose. "Are you kidding?"

"Nope. Don't worry. We're stocked for over a month need be." He grinned deviously at her. "And it looks like you're not going anywhere in the meantime. I have you all to myself."

"In your dreams, UFO boy," she chuckled. "I bet I'll still be able to drive tomorrow."

"Good thing I didn't ask for your opinion before I made all these extra preparations, including those favorite cookies you love so much," he murmured with a kiss.

. . . . 

"All right, folks," the meteorologist on TV began, "if you are home, stay home. If you're already out and about, you ain't going anywhere. This storm is a kicker."

Scully sat up in bed next to a still snoring Mulder dressed in an old Knicks hoodie and flannel pajama bottoms. She sat crossed legged and glanced out their bedroom window and saw a pristine, untouched landscape of their snow-covered property with the heavy, white snowflakes still falling. She glanced back at the tv and sighed.

"The snow is still falling folks and is going to continue to fall. Harrisonburg is already reporting 15 inches. For you folks out in Loudon County...you still got a ways to go. Our models predicting somewhere around the amounts of thirty inches. Thirty inches!" he proclaimed.

Which is us, Scully groaned inwardly.

"It's Snowmageddon 2010!" The weatherman exclaimed.

"Snowmageddon" she murmured, shuffling reluctantly out of their warm bed. 

She grabbed her new smartphone and dialed the hospital number and stepped out into the hallway. She quietly told the hospital not to expect her unless they sent a rescue party (but why the rush?) and she would be in whenever she could get out of her house. She smiled as she ended her call wondered if Mulder had orchestrated this whole thing. Who cared. She jogged lightly across the cold wood floors and downstairs into the kitchen, grabbed a bag of Pepperidge Farm Milanos Mulder knew she loved so well (and he got dark chocolate, God bless that man) and rushed back upstairs into their warm nest of blankets. Her literal jumping back into bed startled Mulder from his sleep.

He grunted, burying his face into the pillow as she took the first bite of the dark chocolate Milano cookie. She ruffled his hair affectionately and he groaned. "You're getting crumbs all over my bed."

"Our bed," she corrected and smiled. "And guess who gets to stay home for an undetermined amount of time because of snow days?"

Mulder squinted, raised his head, and smiled. "Snow days? As in plural?"

"And we're not leaving this bed unless we have to." She held the cookies close and snuggled back under the covers and pressed herself against Mulder. "The TV in the bedroom was a good idea." She kissed him soundly and held up the half eaten cookie between them. "Still upset about the crumbs in the bed?"

"Not unless you make it up to me," he teased. "We have snow days after all."


End file.
